


My Little Dark Angel

by Queen_of_Sithis



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Smut, Evil Emma, F/F, Revenge, Young Emma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Sithis/pseuds/Queen_of_Sithis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina never casts the curse. Instead she pretends to repent to get close to Snow and Charming plotting to use their precious babygirl Emma to get her revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Retiring the Evil Queen

**Author's Note:**

> So I am just going to see how this goes.. Bare with me.

The Evil Queen was never as gullible as her former teacher thought. She would get her revenge on Snow White and her Shepherd but on her own terms. Casting spells to make herself immortal, she would never age and slowly watch as her ex-step-daughter grow old make her feel safe that she had seen the error of her ways.

All the while she would teach their brat child how to use magic and eventually turn her against them and turn her dark.

Poofing herself into The White palace's nursery she faked tears in her eyes as she looks upon a scared but protective Snow and her baby.

"Snow..she is stunning, I have come to pledge my services to your Kingdom and especially Emma. She will need a tutor which I will be." Regina said matter of factly offering her a fake sweet smile cupping Snow's cheek.

She watches as her enemy flinches afraid of her she sneered inside relishing Snow's fear. "R-Regina what are you talking about? You hate us and want us dead." The smaller woman says in her scared squeaky voice making her grimace.

"I have seen the error of my ways..I was trying to find happiness in your misery, but I have come to learn my happiness is with family. You are my family Snow...the only family I've ever had." The Evil Queen lies casting a silent spell to give the girl the illusion that she was crying. 

The naive child grinned her round face showing hope and adoration on her face. Snow set down Emma and hugged her ex stepmother tightly "Oh Regina!! I am so happy you have come around. I knew there was good still inside you. Of course you have a home here with us. We will be a family a real family."

Regina lightly pats the sobbing mother's back and grins cruelly .

The Queen could smell her revenge in the distance and it was wonderful.


	2. Little Emma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow and Charming love their little princess but they rarely spend any time with her far too busy with running a Kingdom. They leave Regina, Ruby and Granny in charge of taking care of Emma.
> 
> Emma calls Regina mommy and Snow by her title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Ouat or any of it's characters.  
> I am but a girl who loves the show.

 

 

**Six Years Later**

 

Six years of plotting, six long years of dealing with the insufferable Charmings; the only relief Regina got was when she was taking care of their Princess who despite having two imbeciles as parents she was bright. Not even in sleep did the former Queen find relief from thoughts of Snow White and her ever growing happy ending. Patience was one thing Regina did not have, but whenever she felt herself breaking a certain Huntsman came into play.

 

Before turning herself over to Snow and her prince she had taken their most trusted servant's heart. Graham was the Captain of the Royal Guard, but he spent many nights letting the former Queen take out her frustrations on his body. Regina's thoughts were soon cut short when she heard tiny footsteps running towards her before a small body threw itself into her arms giggling. "MOMMY!!!" Princess Emma cried nuzzling into her chest hugging her neck tightly Regina laughs softly and holds little Emma tightly brushing her unruly blonde curls from her face. "Good morning princess, how many times must I tell you your mommy is Queen Snow?" she scolds the little girl who only looked up at her with wide blue eyes melting the former Queen's blackened heart.

 

Soon one of the princess's maids came running in bowing and apologizing to the former evil queen who simply waved them off. "The princess is always allowed to come to me no matter what time of day." She says calmly standing up from her bed carrying the princess in her arms, Regina walked through the halls still in her nightgown until she was in the princess's room.

 

"Have you eaten yet my angel?" She coos setting the shy princess down in front of her vanity the tiny blonde shook her head and handed Regina her brush. "No I haven't mommy, I was waiting for you." The brunette felt her heart swell smiling broadly down at the girl she leans down and kisses her cheek before beginning to sing softly and brush out the knots in Emma's thick curls.

 

"Emma dear you know that Snow is your mother right?" She asks despite her own words making her blood boil, how could her ex stepdaughter be anything to this beautiful little child? She didn't even bother to spend more than five minutes a day with her own flesh and blood. Even Charming spent more time with Emma than Snow. "Yes Miss. Gina, I know but you take care of me. So does Auntie Ruby and Granny. Is it bad that I call you Mommy?" the little girl asks worriedly wincing when Regina brushes through an especially touch knot.

 

"No my angel, but you must understand that it would hurt your mother if she ever heard you call me that." Regina says gently the princess frowns but nods eagerly "I understand Mommy..will you please use magic to make our outfits appear? Please pleeeaase I am hungwy." Emma gives the older woman big puppy eyes and pouts her bottom lip quivering. the former Queen grins her whole face brightening.

 

"Anything for you my angel." with a wave of her hand Emma's hair was in a loose braid and wore a light blue dress and flats. Regina glanced in the mirror and grins when she sees her outfit, she wore a simple dark purple dress with bits of black her hair pulled into a regal up do her make light. Little Emma squealed and clapped her hands giggling. "Thank you Mommy you look beautiful! I hope I am as pwetty as you one day."

 

Regina bent down and cupped her chin gently and pecked her lips like a mother would her child. "You are the fairest of the entire realm my angel, now come breakfast is surely getting cold." Taking Emma's tiny hand they began to make their way to the dining hall.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Dining with the Charmings was always an awkward experience for the former Queen, with Snow rambling on about tasks that needed to be done around the Kingdom, Charming discussing knight trainings. They rarely spoke to either Regina or Emma, who was sitting in her lap playing with a brunette curl that somehow..(of course emma and her sneaky hands) come undone, while asking about their next magic lessons. "Mo-I mean Gina can you teach me how to poof?" her little voice asked burying her face into her neck and sucking on her thumb. Regina sighs and looks down gently removing her thumb from her mouth. "Emma dear how many times must I tell you that if you suck on your thumb you'll ruin your pretty teeth?" she scorns gently the little blonde pouts and looks down ashamed. "I'm sowwy I'll try harder Gina.." the brunette smiles and kisses her temple the arm that was around the girl's waist tightening and pulling the Princess closer. "It's alright dearest, lets eat now yes?" the little girl nods eagerly and goes to sit in the chair next to Regina and began to devour her porridge and sweets." The former Queen grimaces hating how Snow and Charming tended to allow their daughter to eat far too unhealthily. "Snow you really must stop giving her so many sweets, she will become diabetic." her former stepdaughter flushes with embarrassment making Regina smirk. "O-Of course, Mother I'm sorry I will tell Granny to give Emma some greens with lunch today." A cold shiver ran through Regina's body when the other brunette calls her mother, she gives her a fake smile before turning back to her own breakfast; an omelet with a piece of bread on the side as well as a fruit salad. She always asked for more food just in case Emma finished her own meal and wanted some of Regina's. Just as expected after finishing half of her omelet Princess Emma was tugging at the sleeve of her dress she looks down and rolls her eyes and sighs in exasperation knowing that it would make the young girl giggle; when she did the former Queen grins down at her. "Go ahead my Angel take what you'd like." big blue eyes stare up at her with child like glee as she once again scrambles into Regina's lap. "Emma! Where you learned such manners is beyond me." Snow scorned her voice sharp and her face pinched. "Well Snow have you seen the way your Shepard eats?" Right when she pointed that out Charming happened to have a mouth over stuffed with food and pieces of food on his chin and in his small bread. Regina grimaced and looked away from him nearly loosing her food. "I-I-I well... Charming is a man!" Snow squeaked out looking back and forth between them not knowing whose side to pick. Emma interrupted the awkward silence with a tiny burp and a groan. " 'Cuse me... Gina my tummy huwts." The former Queen fakes a pout giving Emma big puppy dog eyes "Aw poor princess, did you eat too much?" she says in a tiny voice the little blonde nods holding her stomach. "Well I have warned you my Angel, lets go to the kitchen and get some peppermint tea; to ease your tummy and we can lay down until you feel better." Regina stands and holds Emma against her hip and glances over at The charmings. "Snow.. James.." She nodded to them they smiled and waved but the witch was already heading down to the kitchen. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Hear you are pumpkin." Ruby says happily setting the tea down in front of a pouting Emma. "I dunt want it! I want hot choco!" She whines pushing the drink away and folding her arms scowling at the tea. "Emma." Regina warns frowning down at the petulant child while Ruby chuckles and kneels in front of the blonde. "Ems you need to drink the tea, it will make your tummy happy." "But I don't wanna Auntie!" tears of frustration started to fill in the young girl's eyes, sighing Ruby looked up at Regina before looking back at Emma. "How about this.. If you drink some of the tea, for lunch Granny will make you your favorite, and you can have hot choco then?" the blonde sniffles still pouting but silently agrees taking the cup and taking a drink making a face as she did so. "Thank you Ruby." Regina says gently giving the wolf lady a thankful smile, the younger woman winks and gives her a grin. "Like I said any time you need me I'm there **_Your Majesty_**." She teases placing her hand gently on Regina's side and giving it a small squeeze before going back to her food preparations. The former Queen closes her eyes and shivers, the words Your Majesty giving her a slight rush.

 

Ever since Regina and Ruby became close, there had been mild flirting from both parties, it was completely innocent considering Ruby was married to an alpha of her pack named August and even had a litter on the way. But that didn't mean those words didn't have a pleasurable affect on the former Queen. Soon Emma had finished her tea and they were in Emma's room, the Princess curled up against her as she read "The Ogre Wars." which was a part of Emma's tutoring schedule. Regina could soon hear soft snores and huffs coming from the Princess.

She never lasted long when Regina read to her. Deciding that she wanted a nap also the former queen scoots down and cuddles into the blonde.

 

"Rest well my little Angel." she whispers soon drifting into a blissful sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? So... what do you think? Ugh Momma Gina is too cute.  
> Reviews please?


	4. And then there were two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow announces her second pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cries* I'm sorry I haven't updated any of my fics lately. I've been stressing I'm moving in 6days sooo yeah..

Several months later:

Snow and Charming stood proudly at the head of the table that was filled to the brink with royals from across the Enchated Forest. Tapping a fork gently against their goblets the two idiots cleared their throats.

"Attention everyone! Firstly, I would like to say thank you all for coming to dine with us on this very important night. Charming and I have wonderful news!" The former Queen huffs and holds a bored and squirming Emma in her lap cooing at her softly.

The other royals still didn't trust her and glared at her as she sat proud, back straight and head held high she sneers at them all only for it to be ruined by Emma tugging at her hair. "Gina don't do dat! You look like a sour puss." She said a little too loudly making people nearby laugh, the witch closes her eyes counting to ten 

Laughing softly Snow continued, "The news being that we have finally been blessed with a second child, and giving our Dearest Emma a little sibling to be able to play with." The room breaks into a roar of applause and cheers as the royals congratulate the King and Queen who stand proud tears running down Snow's face.

The only people who don't seem too thrilled about another addition to the crown are Regina, Emma, Ruby and Granny who all sit with frowns and remain silent. They all exchange a look before glancing down at a teary eyed Emma.

It made Regina's blood boil. It was bad enough that they constantly ignored Emma, or allowed the servants or Regina to take care of her. Now they were going to have another hypothetically replacing their first.

Regina opened her mouth to yell at the two idiots when The princess began to wail and thrash in her arms. A bony elbow slams into her ribs and causing her whale bone corset to slam into her ribs as well making her wince and let go of the princess who immediately bolts out of the dining hall.

"Ems!"  
"Angel!" Both Ruby and Regina call they look at each other before standing and quickly leaving the now quiet dining hall. The two women run after the crying princess as she runs up the stairs "Emma please stop running!" Regina says in exasperation she didn't like using magic on Emma and certainly wouldn't poof herself in front of her unless she had to.

When it looked like she wouldn't stop she finally gave in poofing herself in front of her immediately dropping to her knees and scooping her up into her arms holding her tightly to her. "Oh my little Angel.. I'm so sorry. Please do not cry." She whispers a lone tear falling from her cheek.

The former Queen would normally never show emotions such as this, but as everyone in the Castle knew minus the two idiots apparently. She'd do anything for the small girl sobbing and screaming in her arms. When Ruby finally caught up she sat besides them and rubbed Emma's back making soothing shushing sounds and brushing her other hand through tangled blonde locks 

It took some time but eventually the princess calmed down enough to fall asleep lifting her up she looked at Ruby "Red please take her to her room..I will be in shortly." The wolf girl nodded solemnly and took her from the former Queens shaking hands. 

Poofing herself to the dining hall door she could hear the festivities commencing and growled she waved her hand and allowed her magic to slam the door open "How dare you Snow White!" She roars the vein in her forehead throbbing a look of utter fury and madness in her dark eyes.

The room fell silent once more everyone frozen in fear, her former stepdaughter's eyes widened comically as she stormed over until she was barely a foot away "How dare you have another child when you don't even bother to spend any time with the one you already have." She snarls she can feel her magic crackling around her begging to be released. Begging for her to rip out her heart there and now. 

But she didn't..

Closing her eyes she counted to ten before glaring menacingly at the two idiots playing at King and Queen. "Your daughter is asleep now after her crying herself sick. Do you have a clue how she must feel? She already feels neglected by you fools day in and day out. And then you come up with the bright idea! " Oh! We MUST have another one! When all you will do is neglect both..She feels replaced and unloved by her own parents." 

Snow and Charming opened their mouths to speak but with one look from her they shut up "Do you know she is so confused about who to call Mother? I tell her almost everyday that You Snow White You are her mother. And yet she insists on calling me it claiming it is because I have raised her since she was born, Ruby and Widow Lucas and I have raised your child NOT you. So how dare you stand here and act as if this is the most joyous news while it breaks your 6 year old daughter's heart." 

Fists clenched she grinds her jaw giving everyone a final glare before turning away her dress rustling around her she waves her hand carelessly and poofs away and into Emma's room. Red sits there next to a sleeping Emma caressing her long hair tears are dropping down her pale cheeks.

"The day Snow found out she was with child she was so happy, even during the midst of war she found happiness in knowing she'd having a child. But I think that changed when she took the throne and she realized how hard it was for you as a lone Queen to rule. And she changed, I think she never realized what kind of life Emma would have if she had to be Queen..No one would respect her people would think she needed a King to tell her how to be and what to do."

Regina stands still listening to her friend speak trying to calm her breathing. "I think she's hoping that this one will be male and will be able to usurp the throne from Emma..So she won't have to rule."

"I'd never let that happen..I'd die before I watched Emma's right be taken from her." 

"As would I my friend.." Red stands placing a kiss to the Princess's forehead before turning to her "I must go. It'll be a full moon tonight." They hug briefly before Red disappers leaving the former Queen to lay besides Emma holding her close.

 

3 years later:

In a way Red's words all those nights ago were true. With the birth of Prince Leo( short for Leopold) White everyone's attention was on him. The future King they said.

Emma soon became the forgotten Princess, who grew day by day into a talented and witty 9 year old with a fondness for magic, riding horses and sword fighting.

And as Emma grew the bond between the sorceress and the princess grew. Emma rarely spoke to her parents if she did it was formal and polite as if she were talking to strangers; while speaking to Red, Granny and Regina warmly calling them momma, Auntie Red and Grams. 

If if sadened Snow or her Shepard at all that there daughter was distant with them they said nothing. Though Charming often looked sadly at the young girl, often trying to reach out to her by offering to help her with her sword fighting.

To which The young Princess would politely decline and go about her business.. To say life in the Palace was sweet was an understatement. The darkness inside of Regina quivered in delight as the years passed enjoying how she took a piece of their daughter from them bit by bit.

It wouldn't be too long before she stand before a weeping Snow as her own daughter ripped her heart from her chest and crushed it before her eyes..

And that Regina would enjoy thoroughly.


	5. Darkness is made

As Emma and her brother grew, everyone soon forgot about the eccentric princess with magic, it was all about Leo. The staff in the Castle often gossiped about how the King and Queen, planned to wed the princess off quickly to give the young Prince the throne. They didn’t want a magic bearer on the throne they said, especially one taught by the Evil Queen. Emma didn’t seem to care, then again no one really spoke to the Princess, she became mute at thirteen; she would sometimes speak to Regina, but it was rare.

 

The former Evil Queen could feel the girl’s absence in her very being it hurt like nothing before not even the death of her father affected her like her little angel’s withdrawal from her. Regina left the White Kingdom again taking her rightful place as the Queen of the Dark Palace, but she would still visit Red, Granny and the Princess. Unfortunately, she would sometimes get stuck visiting with Snow while waiting for Emma to get done with her studies.

 

Now her little angel was a stubborn eighteen year old her beauty talked about throughout the Kingdoms, she had many suitors, but paid no attention to them. Today was Emma’s birthday a ball was to be thrown in a fort night where her suitors would vie for her hand in marriage. It made Regina’s blood boil with the thought of one of those pigs touching her princess. But she waited saying nothing; she would simply watch and wait for the princess to come to her.

 

“Mother, are you even listening to me!?” Snow’s high pitched whine broke the Queen from her thoughts; the older woman shuddered internally, closing her eyes, her long brunette hair that was done up in a high ponytail twist shifting against her shoulder and falling onto her back as she rolled her neck. “Snow I do so loathe it when you whine. A Queen does not whine, she demands attention.” Regina says in a cool one her amber eyes finally opening to stare intensely at the aged Queen.

 

A piece of her took great joy in seeing Snow’s greying hair, while she still looked young. ‘ _Magic is an amazing thing.’_  “I apologize, as I was saying will you please talk to Emma? She refuses to wear the dress made for the ball. Every time her maids set it out for her, she just magics it away.” Regina’s lip twitched into a small smile. _‘That’s my little Angel.’_ She thought to herself before cocking an eyebrow at the pleading Queen. “What makes you think she will listen to me? She speaks to no one, least of all me.” She could feel a sharp pang in her chest and she grimaces; _‘no do NOT show weakness in front of her!’_ Her mind screamed to herself, she hadn’t allowed herself to show anything since the day Emma asked her to leave.

 

*FLASHBACK*

_“Come on my Angel talk to me…” Regina said through the young blonde’s bedroom doors, the Princess had locked herself in her magic going wild as she tried to shut everyone out. Snow and Charming had just announced that she would be married off so that Leo could rule. The Kingdom didn’t trust Emma to rule, because she was a magic wielder, and was trained by the former Evil Queen. Regina just needed for Emma to let her in, her magic prevented Regina from poofing in, not that she would poof in without her angel’s permission._

 

“ _Go away Regina!” The temperamental blonde yelled through the door Regina gasped that was the first time Emma had called her Regina; it had always been Miss. Gina, Mommy or Gina. Regina felt a tear fall down her cheek and she growled in frustration, her mother’s voice sounding in her head. “Love is weakness Regina.”_

_Steeling herself she squared her shoulders “You want me gone?” She asked her voice taking on a tone she had never used with Emma. There was a long pause before the door swung open an angry, red-eyed preteen glaring at her. “Finally, you seem to be paying attention. Yes I want you gone; I want everyone to just leave me the Hell alone! It’s all your fault my parents don’t love me. If you hadn’t taught me magic… I would be the perfect Princess for them, the kingdom wouldn’t fear me. I want you gone Regina!” the young blonde raised her hand as if to strike the older woman which immediately made anger soar through her. She knocked the young princess back with a flick of her wrist entering the room and closing the door; the deafening sound of the oak door slamming shut the only sound made._

_Regina gripped the young girl’s chin in her hand, Snow’s chin…The former evil queen’s nostrils flared her grip tightening. “How DARE you, you spoiled brat! I have given you everything; I have loved you when your own Mother wouldn’t. How dare you blame those idiot’s choices on me, you wanted to learn magic. I did not force this upon you, I have given you everything. You want me gone? Fine, but don’t think I will ever forget this when you come crying to me when they marry you off to some repugnant perv. You my dear mean nothing to me.” She hissed shoving the blonde away by her grip on her chin, the young princess sobbed against her bed. Regina turned from her swallowing the lump in her throat and spoke in an emotionless tone. “Goodbye Angel.” She shut the door to her room hearing the Princess scream for her to return, that she was sorry, the sorceress could feel Emma’s magic lashing out as she threw her tantrum. With a tear rolling down her cheek she left the White Kingdom, which had oddly enough become her home for thirteen long years._

_The day she left was the day Regina’s heart broke and her desire to destroy Snow became greater, it was the last time anyone saw either Emma or Regina show emotions. The last time the young blonde truly spoke to anyone._

Back in the present Snow looked at her with such pity it made the Evil Queen sick. The aged Queen squeezed her hand and offered her a sad smile. “She loves you still, I don’t know what she said to make you leave, but Mother you have to understand that she was a child then. She was hormonal and immature; she was used to getting what she wanted from everyone. I know she’s regretted you leaving.” Regina stood and turned from Snow White, her long skin tight black dress trailing after her, her silk black and red feathered cape (idk the word for it) swishing as she moved. She ran her hands against her leather skintight pants brushing at invisible lint.

 

“Yes, well children should know their place. I should have…We all should have been harder on her.” She said her voice dropping into a voice full of hidden pain, and anger. “I will speak to her as you’ve asked.” With that she strode from the tea room, her boots clicking against the marble flooring. She walked with purpose, and power the staff scurrying off and out of her way. When she had finally made it to Princess Emma’s room she could hear nothing, she knocked waiting for to be allowed in, the door swung open lazily with no one on the other side. The brunette sighed realizing that it had been opened with magic, walking in she closes the door and sees the Princess for the first time in a year; her eyes studied every curve blonde curls cascading down the young woman’s shoulders. Yes the Princess had filled out quite a bit in the past year; it made something deep inside of the Queen quiver with excitement. Sharp green-blue eyes stared into her own an eyebrow raised and a challenging look on her face.

 

The Queen smirked and moved over to the chair by the vanity sitting down she crossed her legs, shoulders back. She looked as regal as ever, she stared back at the Princess waiting for her to crack and speak. It took several minutes of intense staring for the blonde to let out an annoyed huff. “Hello Regina, no I will not wear the dress.” Regina let out an amused snort and leaned back into her chair conjuring up a glass of her cider she takes a long drink, licking her blood red lips. She watched the blonde stare at her and felt a sense of pride.

 

“I didn’t ask you to did I Princess? No I simply came to speak with you, my have you grown I still remember when you were a little girl; sitting in my lap tugging on my hair…” She paused and scowled taking a drink, “Really though you always managed to sneak a lock from my updos. You would tug on a lock while begging for my food.” The way she spoke gave no feelings away it made Emma shift uncomfortably. “I was young then, I’m an adult now…Ready for-Ready for marriage.” Regina smiled broadly baring her teeth, it probably was meant to look pleasant but same out twisted and sinister.

 

 

 

“You’ve changed M-Regina.” She said quickly, but not fast enough for the Queen to not notice the slip up, her smile softened and she closed her eyes savoring it. “Everyone does eventually, especially when one is as old as I am dear.” “You’re not old you and I both know that you stopped aging when I was born.” They both stared at each other fondly before Regina once more put her walls up. The Evil Queen stood and finished her cider making the glass disappear before going to pick up the hideous white poofy dress on the bed. Regina grimaced her former stepdaughter really did have horrid taste.

 

 

“See that’s exactly why I refuse to wear it, I can simply magic myself a dress.” The brunette looked up at her through her long eyelashes. “Oh? I thought you loathed magic and me for teaching it to you.” The younger woman bristled and frowned. “I never meant what I said Regina, I was an angry child… I am still angry, but not at you, never you.” She could feel the heat coming from the blonde’s body as she tentatively moved closer until her hand came to rest on her hand that was holding the dress. A little spark of energy shot between them, making them both inhale sharply.

 

“I don’t wish to marry, I love someone… one of the knights here, his name is Neal.” Regina’s eye twitched, but she gave nothing away after all over the years she had learned that having patience rewarded her greatly. “I see…and has this Neal defiled you?” she says softly her voice shaking with anger. She glared into shocked sea-green eyes that immediately hardened and glared back at her. “Not that it is any of your business, but yes we have made love.” Amber eyes darkened before she spoke in a strained voice. “Fine you love this…Knight?” She sneers at the title before continuing, “Then you will stand before you Mother and Father tonight at the ball and you will tell them this, I’m sure that they will be thrilled to marry you off.”

 

“No Regina I can’t, they’ll kill him!” She said her eyes wide with fear and tears. “How do you know that you are not with the bastard’s seed?” She seethed her tone taking on that of the Evil Queen’s that made Emma shiver and her eyes dilate until they were nearly black. “Don’t use that voice.” She snaps her voice rough it made Regina smirk. _‘That’s right Emma you’re mine whether you like it or not.’_ “How dumb do you think I am Regina? There are…magical steps that I have learned to make it so he cannot get me pregnant.”

 

 

 

The Queen would have felt proud of the young sorceress if she wasn’t feeling fury and jealousy coursing through her veins, her plans everything she worked and waited for were slipping through her hands. She was about to speak with the bedroom door banged open a furious looking Charming walked in; it was clear that he had heard their conversation which made Regina sneer in victory, surely her idiot father would do something about this. “Emma come with me at once.” He ordered the young blonde shrank into herself eyes wide with fear. “D-Daddy please I’m sorry.” She glanced at Regina pleadingly which made her roll her eyes.

 

“James calm down this can all be...” She was interrupted by the man bellowing a name “Blue! Come here please!” The blue gnat was the bane of Regina’s existence, well except for the two idiots. Soon the gnat appeared eyeing Regina with distaste making her bare her teeth and growl. “Immobilize them.” He ordered, before either of them could so much as react a blue glittery shield wrapped around them.

 

“Charming what are you doing!?” Regina snarled she disliked being bound from when her mother and her deceased husband would bind her against her will. “I’m sorry Regina, but you will only help her escape.” He sounded genuinely sorry for having to involve her which made her cock an eyebrow. ‘ _Oh if only you knew I would do anything to take what is mine.’_

 

“Do you have the cuff?” He said turning to the fairy that had since grown to full size and was eyeing the two other sorceress’ cautiously. “Yes it’s just as you and the Queen asked your majesty.” The woman handed Charming a steel cuff with leather inside and approached the struggling but immobile young woman. “Father what are you doing? What is that?” She sounded scared and weak, which Regina never wanted to hear again, she closed her eyes and turned her head, if she could move her feet or access her magic they’d suffer for making her Angel sound like that.

 

“This is for your own good Emma.” He said snapping the cuff around her wrist, Emma cried out in pain clutching at her chest as she gasps for air. “What have you done!?” Regina screamed the vein in her forehead throbbing, her eyes flashing with fury. James turned to her and frowned, “What needed to be done, she is powerless with the cuff and by tonight that knight will be executed and Emma will be engaged to a suitor… You will be taking a nap while this goes on, Snow and I don’t need you interfering. He blows a blue powder into her face, it fills her senses making her drowsy she can’t feel her magic and the last thing she feels before going unconscious is panic.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo what did you think?
> 
> From here the povs will start to be both Emma and Regina and occasionally the White family.

**Author's Note:**

> So I know it's short but it's 2:20am and my brain is dead right now. Soo I hope to update soon


End file.
